musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Justin Broadrick discography
A partial list of works by Justin Broadrick. Napalm Death (1981–present) *''Scum'' (1987) Note: Broadrick was a member between from 1985-1986 and only appears on side one of Scum Final (1983-1987; 1993–present) * One (1993) * Flow / Openings (1995) * Solaris (1996) * 2'' (1996) * ''Urge / Fail (1996) * The First Millionth of a Second (1997) * Solaris (1998) * 3 (2006) * Infinite Guitar 1 (2007) * Infinite Guitar 2 (2007) * Guitar & Bass Improvisations Volume 1 (2007) * Guitar & Bass Improvisations Volume 2 (2007) * Fade Away (2008) * Afar (2008) * Dead Air (2008) * Reading All The Right Signals Wrong (2009) * Infinite Guitar 3 / Guitar & Bass Improvisations 3 (2009) * Final + Fear Falls Burning (collaboration with Dirk Serries) (2009) * My Body is a Dying Machine (2010) * The Apple Never Falls Far From The Tree (2010) * Burning Bridges Will Light Your Way (2012) * Infinite Guitar 4 (2013) Head of David (1986-1991, 2009–present) * Dustbowl (1988) * The Saveana Mixes (1988) * White Elephant (1989) Note: Broadrick was only a member from 1987-1989 Godflesh (1988-2002, 2010–present) * Godflesh (1988 / Re-issued in 1990) * Streetcleaner (1989 / Re-issued in 2010) * Loopflesh (1991) * Slavestate (1991) * Slavestate Remixes (1991) * Slateman (1991) * Cold World (1991) * Pure (1992) * Merciless (1994) * Selfless (1994) * "Crush My Soul" (single) (1994) * Slateman / Cold World (Re-issue) (1996) * Selfless / Merciless (Re-issue) (1996) * Songs of Love and Hate (1996) * Love and Hate in Dub (1997) * Us and Them (1999) * Messiah (2000 / Re-issued in 2003) * Hymns (2001) * In All Languages (2001) * Decline & Fall (2014) * A World Lit Only by Fire (2014) Sweet Tooth (1990–1993) * Soft White Underbelly (1990) * Crash Live (1993) Techno Animal (1991–2004) * Ghosts (1991) * Re-Entry (1995) * Babylon Seeker (1996) * Unmanned (1996) * Phobic (1997) * Demonoid version 1 (1997) * Demonoid version 2 (1997) * Techno Animal Vs. Reality (1998) * Cyclops (1998) * Radio Hades (1998) * Monolith (1999) * Symbiotics (1999) * Eraser (2000) * Megaton (2000) * Dead Man's Curse (2001) * Brotherhood of the Bomb (2001) * We Can Build You (2001) GOD (1992–1994) * Possession (1992) * The Anatomy of Addiction (1994) Ice (1993–1998) * Under the Skin (1993) * Bad Blood (1998) Solo work (1995–present) *''Subsonic 3: Skinner's Black Laboratories'' (1995) (Split-CD release with Andy Hawkins of Blind Idiot God.) *''Posthuman'' (2012) (released under the pseudonym JK Flesh) The Sidewinder (1996–1998) * Colonized (1996) * Implant (1997) Solaris B.C. (1996–2009) * 01 (1996) * 02 (1997) * Submerged Technology (2009) Youpho (1998–2000) * Anti Body / Mode 7 (1998) * Anxiety / Life (1998) * Malfunktion / Program (2000) Curse of the Golden Vampire (1998–2003) * Curse of the Golden Vampire (1998) * Mass Destruction (2003) Krackhead (1998–2009) * From Hell (2009) White Viper (1998–1999) * Crawler / Into The Light (1999) Zonal (2000) The Quatermass Project (Volume 1) (2000) Jesu (2004–present) * Heart Ache (EP) (2004) * Jesu (2004) * Silver (EP) (2006) * Conqueror (2007) * Sun Down/Sun Rise (EP) (2007) * Jesu / Eluvium (split EP with Eluvium) (2007) * Lifeline (EP)(2007) * Pale Sketches (2007) * Envy / Jesu (split EP with Envy) (2008) * Why Are We Not Perfect? (re-release of Jesu tracks from Envy / Jesu split EP) (2008) * Jesu / Battle of Mice (split EP with Battle of Mice) (2008) * Infinity (2009) * Opiate Sun (EP) * Heart Ache/Dethroned (dual EP re-release) (2010) * Christmas (EP) (2010) * Ascension (2011) * Every Day I Get Closer to the Light From Which I Came (2013) J2 (2008) *''J2'' (2008) Council Estate Electronics (2009–present) * Kitsland (available exclusively as a digital release) (2009) * Longmeadow (available exclusively as a digital release) (2012) White Static Demon (2009–present) * Decayed (2009) * Apparitions (2010) * The Poisoned Tape (2013) Greymachine (2009–present) * Disconnected (2009) * "Vultures Descend" (2009) Pale Sketcher (2010–present) * Can I Go Now (Gone Version) (2010, Ghostly International) * Jesu: Pale Sketches Demixed (2010, Ghostly International) * Seventh Heaven (2011, Ghostly International) * Warm Sunday / Mogadon (2013, Heartache Records) * Just Won't Sing (2013, Heartache Records) The Blood of Heroes (2010–present) * The Blood of Heroes (2010) * Remain (2010) * The Waking Nightmare (2012) Valley of Fear (2012) Valley of Fear (2012) Additional appearances and collaborations * Buried Secrets by Painkiller (guitar, drum machine and vocals on "Buried Secrets" and "The Toll") *''Vae Solis'' by Scorn Remixes *Pantera – Vulgar Display of Power – "By Demons Be Driven (Biomechanical Mix)" and "Fucking Hostile (Biomechanical Mix)" (appear on Walk EP) *Isis – Celestial – "Celestial (Signal Fills the Void)" (appears on SGNL›05) *Pelican – Australasia – "Angel Tears" (appears on March into the Sea) *Isis – Oceanic – "Hym" (appears on Oceanic Remixes and Reinterpretations) *Earth – Phase 3: Thrones and Dominions – "Harvey" (appears on Legacy of Dissolution) *5ive – Versus – "Soma 1" and "Soma 2" (appear on the album) *Knut – Challenger – "H/Armless" (appears on Alter) *Agoraphobic Nosebleed – "PCP Torpedo (Flesh of Jesu remix)" (appears on PCP Torpedo/ANbRx) *Genghis Tron - Board Up the House - "Colony Collapse" (appears on Board Up The House Remixes Volume 1) *The Lemonheads - Style - "Style (Godflesh Style)" (promotional 12") *Constants - "Those Who Came Before Pt. I" (appears on the Stiff Slack Records version of The Foundation, The Machine, The Ascension) *Explosions in the Sky - All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone - "The Birth and Death of the Day (Jesu Mix)" (appears on the bonus disc) *Pyramids - Pyramids - "The Echo of Something Lovely Jesu" (appears on disc two) *Extra Life - Made Flesh - "Made Flesh (Justin K. Broadrick remix)" (appears on Splayed Flesh EP) *Murder, Inc. - Murder, Inc. - "Last of the Biomechanical Urgents" (appears on the re-released album) *Cult of Luna - Vertikal - "Vicarious Redemption (Remix by Justin K. Broadrick)" (appears on Vertikal II) *Mogwai - Hardcore Will Never Die, But You Will - "George Square Thatcher Death Party" (Justin K. Broadrick Reshape) (appears on A Wrenched Virile Lore) References * Jesu discography * Final discography * Techno Animal discography * Napalm Death discography * Council Estate Electronics discography * The Sidewinder discography * White Viper discography * Godflesh discography * Curse of the Golden Vampire discography * Broadrick's blog * Ohm Resistance Records Category:Discography